Ryouma Magami
Ryouma Magami one of the antagonists of the Devil Factory arc of Minkei is the current heir of the Magami clan along with his brother. Appearance Ryouma is a huge muscular man who is bald and dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a black turtleneck with short sleeves, and a strangely designed murk green vest and a pair of brown boots. His right arm is wrapped in faded black bandages while over his eyes there is a black blindfold that has an eye drawn on the center of it. Personality Ryouma Magami is a short-tempered and extremely arrogant man that nothing is more important than strength and dominant power that instills fear. He is a cruel and insensitive person due to his goal. For him, discovering the limits of genetic augmentation in order to make the perfect weapon is something that brings him joy. As expected of his reputation and level on medical skills he is an intelligent person and this along with his physical strength and the strength of his clan is his source of confidence in every situation that makes him believe that he can manipulate and win over others. History Ryouma Magami runs the Devil Factory along with his brother Ayame. While Ayame handles the recruitment of the gang, Ryouma handles the training. After his brother determines who is worthy to join Ryouma trains and enhances them. Powers and Abilities Powers Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Ryouma Magami possesses various superhuman attributes as a result of his creating and mastering the Ten Shitai technique. His toughness, endurance, speed, strength and reaction time are all approximately 67% above human average. He has increased physical stature and tissue and bone structure about 20% denser than human norm. ' ' Super Strength: Thanks to the perfected version of the Hard Muscle drug Ryouma has Myostatin-related Muscle Hypertropy causing his muscle fibers to be seven times more dense then average human granting increased muscle tone, low body-fat percentage, and exceptional physical strength. * Strength Manipulation: Ryouma is able to temporarily increase the muscle mass of in his limbs to impossible levels drastically increasing the power of his offense. Enhanced Durability: Using the T-99 mutagen Ryouma spliced dolphin R.N.A into his bone and ligament structure making him resilient and flexible. It also allows his body to withstand tremendous amounts of pressure. Unfortunately the dolphin R.N.A sequence switched off all the hair growth signals to his skin making all of his hair fall out. * ''' '''Muscle Shield: Thanks to the Hard Muscle drug at the moment of impact Ryouma’s muscles explosively swell up causing the power of his attacker’s assault to be absorbed and then dispelled at once. * Dermal Armor: After six months of intensive injections of drug 0256-MI21 Ryouma’s arm has been hardened to the point of pure steel giving him a sword that can never be dropped. Enhanced Speed: '''Ryouma’s nervous system has been enhanced by combining his genetic make up with that of a cobra. '''Enhanced Reflexes: Ryouma used the sequence present in a Star-nosed Mole the mammal with the fastest reflexes to enhance his own. Enhanced Stamina: Ryouma enhanced his endurance using kangaroo sequences. A Kangaroo can sprint for miles and miles and miles. Thanks to the Dolphin R.N.A he can hold his breath for extended periods of time. Accelerated Vision: Using the Ten Shitai technique Ryouma's visual acuity is considerably beyond that of a normal human. Ryouma can see objects at much greater distances, with perfect clarity, relative to an ordinary human. Ryouma possesses this same level of clarity at night, enabling him to see in near-complete darkness. It is possible that he is able to see into the infra-red end of the electromagnetic spectrum, enabling him to see a person's body heat. The flicker-fusion horizon(the speed at which some objects appear as a blur) in his eyes is superior to other people. What appears as a blur to most people, he can see perfectly. It also acts as a type of early warning, not the degree of a sixth-sense but he is able to see attacks coming from far away. Unfortunately this makes his eyes extremely light-sensitive. Abilities Magami Combat: Ryouma is an expert in the Magami Clan weapon and Blacksmithing technique as well as the Secret of Steel. Though not to the extent of his brother due to his focus on bio-engineering. Master Combatant: Ryouma is extremely skilled in Kenjutsukan. Medical Knowledge: As the creator of the Ten Shitai that focuses on the medical section of combat he is very knowledgeable and intelligent neither weaponry, physical combat or the human body hold any secrets to Ryouma. A genius-level geneticist and biochemist, he also possess vast knowledge in bioengineering, and is a capable physician. If you add his advanced knowledge of the human psyche, you’ll get a person very knowledgeable of the world of combat techniques. Even if they were great men, anybody who would come in his establishment would change into a devil. Weapons Magami Clan Weapons Category:Magami Clan Category:Devil Factory